thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie Barlow
Introduction Bonnie Barlow, also known as Banshee, was a member of the Sisterhood MC and was a part of the Chaos Crew. She's cocky, arrogant and clinically insane. Biography Bonnie Barlow was born June 6th, 1996 in Las Vegas, Nevada to an abusive father and drug addict mother. At the age of 13, She ran away from home to join a traveling circus. Bonnie never was "normal". She has shown signs of hearing voices, hallucinations and extreme paranoia since she was around 4 years old. Bonnie was later classified as a schizophrenic and has violent tendencies when off of her medication. The traveling circus was normal from the audience perspective but behind the scenes, it was very dark. The circus was ran by a group of people who would take broken people and break them down to be emotionless robots who follows orders to perform. While in the circus, she obtained the nickname "Bubbles" due to her extra-friendly and sporadic attitude. As a result to this, the ring leaders of the circus brought in an outside group to break her and other crew members down and act in a very exact and precise manner. They stripped the crew members of all morals, human connections and sense of feelings, to turn them into "stars" of the circus. The circus members were just dancing monkeys who did what they were told. Bonnie specialized in acrobatics along with three others. They had to train for hard and lengthy sessions with the very sinister group the ring leaders had hired. They trained multiple hours long, twice a day. It was physically and mentally draining to those who did it. She started to lose her sanity as the days went by. Due to the severity, the voices in her head got louder than they were before. In addition to the physical training, they had other sessions a few times a week where a group of men in suits would mentally break the crew members through any means possible. In one of her last "normal" sessions, There was a man in a dark suit who would break her down but Bonnie wouldn't lose her last grasp on humanity she had left so they called in a new group. A man in an all black suit and mask walked in, examined the room and Bonnie, then executed the man in front of Bonnie and walked out. Bonnie was left in the room with the body and had sessions once a day in the same room. She wasn't allowed to sleep and was given minimal amount of food and water for multiple weeks while she sat in the middle of a dark room with the body of the dead man. Over the course of two months, she had been completely broken down and snapped. All morals and humanity she had were gone. Months went by and she traveled the country with her circus crew. She performed with two other acrobats, one of the acrobats didn’t make it through the ring leader’s “grooming trial period”. She went day by day, not questioning how or why she was putting herself through this, she just went through the motions and did what the ring leaders asked of her. While stopping in a show in California, a few female bikers caught the eye of Bonnie while she was sitting outside smoking a cigarette after the show. For some reason, the female bikers connected with her and saw that Bonnie was broken and in need of help. The three female bikers continued to come to the next two shows in California the following nights and on the last night, they came up with an escape plan to break out Bonnie. She began to travel with this new group of female bikers who called themselves the Sisterhood. When they asked Bonnie if she would like to be called Bubbles, she quickly denied as it brought back bad memories but chose the name Banshee instead to use as a biker alias. Banshee traveled with the Sisterhood for awhile but left to travel the world on her own for a bit. When Banshee was alone, she was able to roam freely and felt unchained from the past. She learned quickly that in order to get things she needed, she used her good looks and the skill of manipulation to get what she needed whether it came to drugs, money, weapons, etc. Banshee became obsessed with the adrenaline and went further than just robbing. She started to brutally kill the targets she robbed or kidnapped, often leaving a signature mark of kissing their cheek and leaving a lipstick mark. She was in love with the darkness that she was consumed in. She went on a mass killing spree until she was eventually caught by the police in Carcer City. When it was taken to court, they claimed she was insane and locked her away in the mental ward in Carcer City and was there from 2015 to 2017. She was officially diagnosed with a combination of paranoid schizophrenia and schizoaffective disorder. She was given anti-psychotics known as Clozapine and was told to take 25mg, twice a day. She was released in late 2017 due to being safe enough for the public as long as she is on her medications. She ended up making her way back to Los Santos and reunited with Socks, one of her sisters from the Sisterhood. Socks invited Banshee to join the Chaos Crew, a group of mercenaries who will accept any job for money. Since being in Los Santos, Banshee has stopped taking her anti-psychotic medication and the voices in her head slowly get worse. Banshee was known as the loyal, muscle of the Chaos Crew. She would follow orders and do as she was told by Socks. Later down the line, there was an altercation between Socks, Banshee, Reginald Burher, and Nate McGovern. This eventually lead to Banshee being shot three times and Socks stabbed then the two were both lit on fire via Molotov. Banshee was placed in a medically induced coma from September 2019 until early January 2020. Banshee woke up from her coma and she has no recollection of any events past traveling around with the Sisterhood. She has been off of her anti-psychotics for a long amount of time and her violent tendencies have returned. She broke out of the hospital on January 12th and has been on the run since. Banshee has killed numerous people including Nora Harrington and is continuing on a murder spree and doesn't seem to be slowing down. Category:Characters Category:Civilian